1. The Invention
This invention relates to cephalosporin type compounds, having antibacterial activity and intermediates and processes for preparing such compounds. More particularly, the present invention relates to compounds having the formula ##STR2## wherein; R is alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, .beta.-haloethyl, allyl, propargyl, cyclopentyl or benzyl;
R.sup.1 is hydrogen or a group having the formula ##STR3## wherein R.sup.3 is hydrogen, hydroxy or carboxy; X is hydrogen or hydroxy; Y is thiophen-2-yl, (1H)-tetrazol-1-yl, 4-pyridylthio, phenoxy, trifluoromethylthio, 4-nitrophenyl or 3-chlorophenyl; PA1 R.sup.2 is hydrogen or a protecting group selected from the group of benzhydryl, benzyl, o-nitrobenzyl, p-nitrobenzyl, 3,5-dinitrobenzyl, p-methoxybenzyl, tert-butyl, pivaloyloxymethyl, phenacyl and polyhaloalkyl having 2 to 6 carbon atoms; and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof; and to intermediates for, and methods of preparing such compounds. In a still further aspect, the invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions and antiseptic compositions containing such compounds and to methods of destroying and/or inhibiting the growth of gram negative and/or gram positive bacteria. PA1 R.sup.1 is hydrogen or a group having the formula ##STR5## wherein R.sup.3 is hydrogen, hydroxy or carboxy; X is hydrogen or hydroxy; Y is thiophen-2-yl, (1H)-tetrazol-1-yl, 4-pyridylthio, phenoxy, trifluoromethylthio, 4-nitrophenyl or 3-chlorophenyl; PA1 R.sup.2 is hydrogen or a protecting group selected from the group of benzhydryl, benzyl, o-nitrobenzyl, p-nitrobenzyl, 3,5-dinitrobenzyl, p-methoxybenzyl, tert-butyl, pivaloyloxymethyl, phenacyl and polyhaloalkyl having 2 to 6 carbon atoms.
2. The Prior Art
Since the first discovery that certain derivatives of Cephalosporin exhibit potent antibiotic activity, a large number of cephalosporin type compounds have been synthesized for possible improved, or different, antibiotic activity and selectivity (note for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,769,277, 3,830,700, 3,853,860, 3,859,274, 3,864,338 and 3,867,380). A general discussion of cephalosporins can be found in Cephalosporins and Penicillins Chemistry and Biology, edit E. H. Flynn, Academic Press, Inc. (1972).